


A Little's Time Off

by Husbandos4Life



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Play, Big Brothers, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Enemas, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Little Brothers, M/M, Male Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husbandos4Life/pseuds/Husbandos4Life
Summary: While Hop is happy with his life the way it is, there are somethings he's been keeping to himself. Secrets, longing, and kinks. Will Hop be able to live once his daily routine is disrupted by non-other then his Big Brother.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. A Secret For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my self-indulgent hell!

Hop sat at his desk in Sonia's lab tinkering away at a set of data sheets. He was currently tasked at reading through them and double checking them for mistakes. As he sat there reading, mother nature started to call in the form of his bladder giving him discomfort, which sent a shiver down his spine. This was the moment Hop had been waiting for all morning. So, as to not bring attention to himself, he casually stood up from the stool he was sitting on and leaned against the counter, pretending to have continued reading. Hearing the sound of the stool, Sonia looked up from her own paperwork and then went back to it after having her curiosity satiated.

  
  


After the feeling of Sonia's eyes were gone, Hop began to relax. As the tension from his muscles left, he quietly sighed in relief as his bladder slowly started to empty. The warmth of the liquid slowly spread around his crotch as he slowly filled the soft pad resting against his skin. He looked down, without moving his head, to see that his trousers were still dry. His secret was safe and he loved the warm feeling in his pants. With his bladder empty, Hop continued on with his work as if nothing happened. You see, Hop has a secret that he was very ashamed of even though so many sources said it was completely okay to do. That didn't stop him from being scared that one day someone might find out that Hop was a Little.

  
  


Hop liked being treated like a toddler, and sometimes he got aroused by it. Hop also found out that he really liked nappies, specifically wetting them. He found it to be very exciting to be able to wet himself at any time and anywhere he wanted. When Hop learned about all these things, he was a little apprehensive about it. He knew that if he wanted to really get into being a little, he was going to need a Daddy to take care of him. Although if he was being totally honest, he would have rather it been a Big Brother that he wanted to show him the ropes, but beggars can't be choosers. So he took to forums for advice on how to start his life as a little. He even posted an ad looking for a Daddy to help him on his way, and thanks to the ad, Hop soon found one. Hop made sure not to give out too much info on himself, in case the guy he was talking to was a psycho, but in all honesty… His Daddy was almost perfect, but Hop knew that what he really wanted he could never have. So Hop settled for this.

  
  


As time went by, Hop started to slowly buy things he needed for his Little time. The first things he bought were nappies and rubber pants. He had saved some money up and bought everything online. When he showed his Daddy what he had bought, Daddy told Hop about everything he needed to do in order to get the most fun out of his new purchases. So, Hop listened and did everything his Daddy told him to. At first, Hop only wore them around the house. He liked walking around in just a shirt and a nappy, and since his mom and grandparents were hardly home. Hop could do as he pleased without worrying about his secret. However, Hop had never worn his nappies out before, so he used the lab as a test run, which leads us to our current situation…

  
  


As the time ticked by, Hop continued to work and drink to keep himself hydrated. Since Hop was known to be very absorbed into his work, he was delighted at how fast time went by as he worked. However after emptying his bladder into his nappy for a second time, the nappy had been soaked. He knew he would have to change it before next time, but he wanted to sit in the warmth of the nappy until then. Hop had used his bag from the gym challenge as a nappy bag. So with the new warmth in his pants, he continued on with his work, that is until Sonia tapped him on the shoulder. She reminded him it was time for a lunch break, and then headed out of the lab to run a quick errand. Once Sonia was gone, Hop took the time to quickly change his dirty nappy before digging into the lunch he had packed for himself that morning. As he sat down to eat, Hop emptied his bladder into his fresh nappy. He had made himself a sandwich with some new ingredients he had bought, wanting to try something different. He ended up liking it a lot, and once he had eaten up his lunch, Hop cleaned up his workspace. As he pulled out his phone to check the time, Sonia came back. Since they still had some time in their lunch break, Hop used his time to chat with his Daddy…

\---

**WoolooTot:** hi daddy. I'm on lunch. R u free?

**LionDad-ndy:** hey there baby boy. Yes, I can chat.

**WoolooTot:** yay! ^ u ^

**LionDad-ndy** : tell me baby boy, are you all nappied up at work? Have you eaten yet? 

\---

Hop blushed at the mention of his nappy. 

\---

**WoolooTot:** yes sir. I made sure to change my nappy when it's dirty. I also had a sandwich and chips for lunch.

**LionDad-ndy:** good boy.

**LionDad-ndy:** I'm sorry to cut this short baby boy. I have to get back to work.

**WoolooTot:** OK. Bye bye daddy!

**LionDad-ndy:** bye baby boy. Ttyl.

\---

Once his daddy logged off, Hop put his phone away and got back to work. As he continued on with his day, Hop ended up wetting his nappy one more time before the end of the work day. And with that last wet, he had soaked his nappy. Once it was time to leave, Hop cleaned his workspace and left for his house in Postwick. As he walked through the door, he called out to see if anyone was home. No answer came, like most nights. He kicked off his shoes as he closed the door and locked it. Dropping his bag at his feet, he took off his coat and hung it up. He grabbed the handle of his bag and headed upstairs. After putting his bag down in his room, he grabbed a fresh nappy and went to change out of his dirty one. With a fresh nappy on, Hop went back to his room and changed into just a night shirt. He grabbed his phone and headed downstairs. He heated up some leftovers from last night and ate in front of the Telly. One of Gloria's matches was on, so he watched his childhood friend battle with all her might. And by the time Hop was finished eating, Gloria had finished off her challenger. Hop got up and turned off the Telly; he went to the kitchen and washed his dishes. With nothing else to do for the night, Hop headed up stairs to lay down. He watched videos on his phone while he waited for his Daddy to log back on for the night.


	2. A Secret For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon, plagued with nightmares, follows some advice and learns he's not the only brother with a secret.

Leon opened his front door, and sluggishly entered his apartment. He unlaced and shed his long boots by the door before proceeding inside. He let out King, his charizard, who promptly took his place on the couch, as Leon went upstairs. He did his daily routine, which consisted of ordering some food, showering while he waited for it, eating dinner, and then climbing into bed. However, recently his bedtime routine had changed. One night not that long ago, Leon was having trouble falling asleep. It wasn't that he wasn't tired or anything, but "The Nightmares" had come back. These nightmares would have been wonderful wet dreams if it wasn't for the fact that the object of Leon's arousal… was Hop. His own flesh and blood. His baby brother! They started back when Leon was going through puberty, but had gone away after he became champion.

However, he was so distraught from both the pleasure and guilt the dreams brought him, that now he couldn't fall asleep. So he took the advice Raihan had given him about finding something to get him mind off the nightmares to help him fall asleep. So he decided to do this by just looking up the first thing that came to mind. And to Leon's surprise, Raihan's advice worked. So he continued with this routine. However one night while scrolling about, Leon stumbled onto a forum about age play. At first he thought it was odd, but as he read, all he could think about… was Hop. The Littles reminded him of Hop when he was younger, but even with the fond memories in his mind, he never expected to see what he did. 

He came across a picture of a slender boy from the neck down to his knees. His skin was a beautiful caramel not all that different from his. The boy held a wooloo plush to his chest, holding it fondly. He was wearing just a shirt with a picture of Leon on it and a nappy. Leon didn't know why, but he was oddly fixated with the picture. He felt a hot spark light in his stomach, as he slowly eyed the figure of the boy. He had an odd thought about what he would look like in nothing at all. He couldn't help but open up the picture so that it filled his screen. Somehow it seemed so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time… until he saw it. The Croagunk statue he brought back for Hop, as a souvenir, after one of his trips to another region. He had never seen one like it in Galar, and that's when he knew. The boy he had been staring at, admiring, lusting over… was Hop.

Leon put the phone down beside him. He looked up at the ceiling and contemplated what just happened. Was he really that fucked up? Did Arceus hate him? Were his nightmares trying to tell him something? He loved Hop so much, and never wanted to see him hurt. However, as much as he wanted to keep Hop safe… the fact he had literally just got a bone from looking at his brother in a nappy really shook him, but Leon's morbid curiosity had been piqued. He picked up the phone and navigated to Hop's profile. As Leon read, there were things in his bio that confirmed it was indeed Hop. To an outsider, they would miss key details that only Hop and his family really knew, and that's what tipped Leon off. As the night wore on, Leonread every post Hop had posted. They detailed things Leon had no idea was happening, like Hop being neglected by their mother after Leon left, that their mother had even hit him at one point when she was angry with him, how she gushed about only Leon to anyone who would listen. All things Leon could have stopped.

As he continued reading, Hop had also detailed how he found out he was a little and that he was looking for a Daddy to take care of him. This made Leon even more curious and continued reading. Hop detailed all the traits he was looking for in a Daddy. As he read through the requirements, he started to notice something… these traits all reminded him of himself. Was Hop trying to… replace him? Leon shook his head of the ludacris thought and read on. It wasn't til the end of the post that Hop admitted that, despite him being very specific in what he wanted, he knew that the man he wanted to be his Daddy would never do it. He even replied to a comment asking why that was, and he explained that it was because they were related by blood and was scared how he might react when he found out. That statement stopped Leon in his tracks… 

Hop felt the same way?!

With this realization, Leon started to cry. Cry tears of joy. The feelings that haunted him for years no longer felt heavy. Somehow just knowing this information made Leon drift off to sleep. His rotomphone placing itself on the nightstand next to the bed for the next morning… With Leon now no longer being plagued with nightmares, Leon no longer needed his distraction, however, Leon continued this new bedtime routine. He created an account account on the forum, and started on reading up on the subject of age play. He also continued reading Hops posts. He subconsciously took notes as he read a post about how Hop regressed to deal with his stress and anxiety that same with his job, and how Hop got aroused by wearing wet nappies. Leon took notes like he was studying for an exam. That exam being Leon getting enough courage to finally send Hop a PM.

\---

**LionDad-ndy:** Hi. I'm kinda new here. I came across 1 of ur pics and checked out your profile. I noticed ur looking 4 a Daddy and was interested. If u dont mind, think we could chat and see where this goes?

**WoolooTot:** after lookin thru us profile, I'm not surprised ur interested… and I got to say, I like what I see so far… so sure. Let's chat.

\---

And with that, the two started to chat. Leon tried his best not to give away who he was or that he knew it was Hop, but once he had started, he couldn't stop. When he wasn't busy with the tower or his pokemon, Leon and Hop chatted. He wanted to get to know Hop better than he did, and he wanted Hop to do the same. At first it was just normal chatting, however after a while, it became more sexually charged. As time went by, Hop started asking if or when they could meet… which leads us to the current moment. Leon crawled into bed, and within minutes of his head hitting the pillow, his notification started going off. It was Hop.

\---

**WoolooTot:** hi, Daddy!

**WoolooTot:** u there?

**LionDad-ndy:** im here.

**WoolooTot:** so… you said last night you had a surprise for me?

**LionDad-ndy:** yep!

**WoolooTot:** what is it?!

**LionDad-ndy:** im coming to meet you tomorrow!

**WoolooTot:** really?!

**LionDad-ndy:** yep. So have a good night's sleep and work really hard tomorrow. Ok, baby boy?

**WoolooTot:** yes sir.

**LionDad-ndy:** good. I'm not gonna talk to you until we meet tomorrow, OK? I want to make it. An extra big surprise.

**WoolooTot:** but how will I know its you?

**LionDad-ndy:** u'll know.

\---

Leon quickly logged off before Hop could respond to him. Leon was gity. After Hop had convinced Leon to finally meet up, Leon had to come up with a plan. He had decided if this was gonna work, he was going to have to move Hop to Wyndon. However, he didn't want Hop to have to commute to Wedgehurst each day, so he had some… renovations done to his office. It was so big, so he had two rooms separated out from the extra space that was there. A fully stocked lab with great internet connection was built in one room so Hop could telecommute with Sonia to do work. The second room was converted into a small living space. It had a bed, small bathroom, television, couches, arm chairs, a coffee table, and a fully stocked kitchenette in it. It was going to be the space that Leon could use to take care of Hop if he were to regress during work hours. He then started to buy all the supplies he was going to need for Hop. Nappies, onesies, changing mat, dummies, bottles, everything he could think of that Hop would need when in his regressed state. All that was left was to talk to Sonia, and then he could meet up and explain everything to Hop.

Sonia was the only person who knew about his nightmares and his attraction to Hop; so when Leon explained the situation, while leaving out a few details for privacy, she understood. Leon explained what he had planned to do, and she agreed to his terms. She wanted what was best for Hop, and as long as she wasn't completely robbed of her assistant, she was willing to cooperate. So with that out of the way… all that was left, was to meet up with Hop.


	3. A Secret Between Us Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon packs up all of Hop's things while he's at work. And Hop finally meets his mystery Daddy. And when its time to change Hop's nappy, Leon "Big Bro" instincts kick in!

The next day, Leon put the last bit of his plan in order. He had gotten a week worth of vacation time, so he could get Hop moved and get him accustom to his new living situation. So at lunch time, Leon clocked out for the day. He grabbed himself some lunch on his way home to his apartment. After changing into something casual and eating his lunch, Leon checked on the room text to his. The room was decorated like a boy's nursery, but only the bare essentials, leaving space for Hop's things. Leon went over his checklist again, making sure it was fully stocked with everything they were going to need. Once that was finished, Leon grabbed everything he was going to need to move Hop out of their Mother's house. 

Flying gracefully through the air, Leon and King headed for Postwick. Once they had landed, Leon peeked through the windows to make sure no one was home. Seeing the house dead inside, Leon used the spear key to open the lock. Once inside, he began to pack up Hop's room, which he had never realized was so bare until now. Once he packed up everything, he packed up anything he was scared his mother was sure to throw away if she got upset by this. So, with everything packed, Leon and his Charizard packed up a small, portable, storage container with all of the boxes. Once full, Leon gave the Corvicourier the address the container was to be delivered to, as well as his payment for the job. So with everything taken care of, all that was left to do was wait for Hop.

\-----

As Hop opened the front door, he suddenly felt like something was off. He called out for his Mother and grandparents, and was met with footsteps from upstairs. As they descended the stairs, Hop took hold of the pokeball he kept on him at all times, his trusty partner Dubwool, Lily. However, as he saw who the owner of the footsteps were, he let the pokeball rest in his pocket.

"LEE!" Hop yelled excitedly, as he ran to give his big brother a loving hug.

"HOPSCOTCH!" Leon yelled in the same tone. He hugged Hop with just as much strength as Hop did. As they separated to look at each other, Hop's enthusiastic expression faltered for a second.

"L-Lee, w-w-what are you doin' here?! Is anyone else here? Is Mum here?" He asked in a tone that sounded as if he was asking any other question, but Hop's eyes filled with fear when he asked about their mother.

"No, Hopscotch. King and I are the only ones here with you." He said, putting his hand to Hop's cheek and rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"Oh… Well, if you let me go up and change-" Hop started before he was cut off.

"Unfortunately, baby boy, I can't let you do that." Leon said, smirking.

"And why is that?" Hop asked, looking at Leon with confusion.

"Because, WoolooTot, you're Daddy is gonna take you home with him, and pamper you the way he should have a long time ago." Leon said in a loving and remorseful tone. Hop went stiff and white at the mention of his screen name. Concerned, Leon led him to the living room sofa to sit down, and to talk about everything that was going on.

\--------

After some time talking, Leon fully explained his side of the whole situation, as well as his plans to move Hop to Wyndon. Hop sat listening to everything, intersecting and informing Leon on his side of the situation as well. A roller-coaster of emotions crossed his face as he sat there. But when everything was said and out there, the brothers felt like they had a weight lifted off their shoulders. However, Hop still had one problem; he was wearing a wet nappy. Leon simply smiled.

"Didn't I say Daddy was gonna pamper you?" Leon asked. Hop looked up at him with a blush spread across from ear to ear. Leon got up from the couch and took a bag from King's riding saddle. It was a wooloo themed duffel bag. Leon kneeled in front of the couch and set up a changing mat on the floor. He patted it, gesturing for Hop to lay down on it. And so he did. As Leon started to pull off Hop's pants as gently as he could, Hop began to whimper. Looking up at Hop's face, Leon saw that Hop had begun to cry like he did when he was young. He leaned up to Hop's face, and gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Hop calmed down a bit at the attention. Using a tone he hadn't used in years, Leon calmly spoke to Hop like he used to when Hop was a baby. "Shhh. It's ok, Hopscotch. Daddy Lee is here to take care of you. You're cranky cause you need your nappy changed don't you?" Hop nodded. "Ok. I bet you're also hungry, huh?" Hop nodded again. "Ok. First we need to change your nappy, before we get food. But for now, suck on your dummy, while I get you a new nappy." 

Leon pulled one of the dummies out of the bag and put it up to Hop's mouth. Taking it without hesitation, Hop started to suck on it happily, and calmly laid on the mat. Leon quickly clipped the dummy safety lanyard around Hop's neck, so they wouldn't lose it. And with Hop calmed down, Leon continued with his nappy changing. This was the first time in years that Leon had changed Hop's nappy, but now it had a sexual/therapeutic context to it. And it gave him a sense of pride being able to help his sweet Hop feel better. Once the new nappy was on, Leon redressed Hop, and put all the supplies back in the nappy bag. He reattached the bag to King's saddle. Leon put the jacket he had worn down back on and helped Hop with his. The three exited the house, Leon locking it back up for his mother to find later. 

After finding a good spot for take off, Leon buckled Hop into the riding saddle, and then did the same for himself. With everything and everyone securely fastened, King took off for Wyndon. As they soared towards Wyndon, Hop started to giggle. Hop has come out of his regression. He pulled the dummy from his mouth before speaking.

"I'm glad it was you Lee… Daddy… what do I call you now?" Hop put the dummy back in his mouth after he finished speaking.

"Just call me 'Lee' like you always have… unless you like 'Big Brother' better." Leon teased, kissing Hop's cheek. Hop giggled again. They were quiet the rest of the flight. They simply enjoyed each others company.

\---------

King gently touched down on Leon's balcony. The storage container holding all of Hop's things was sitting there as well. Picking Hop up off King's saddle, Leon carried him inside and laid him on the couch. Hop snuggled into one of the soft pillows that adorned the couch. Leon took King's saddle and the nappy bag off of King. The man and his pokemon began to bring all the boxes from the container up to Hop's nursery. Once the container was empty, Leon had the container retrieved. Just like he promised, Leon ordered some food for the two of them. However while they waited, Leon showed Hop his nursery. While they were there, Leon changed Hop into a soft and fluffy Wooloo onesie with matching socks. Once their food arrived, the two ate while watching the telly. Hop really liked everything so far, however, the night did have to come to an end. Before getting ready for bed, Leon changed Hop's nappy into a nighttime one. Once changed for bed himself, Leon and Hop snuggled up together in Leon's bed. Hop fell asleep first, as he sucked on his dummy, using Leon's chest as a pillow. Leon sighed happily, as he fell asleep snuggling into Hop's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for ready this! Its super self indulgent, and it's taking me time to write. Please be patient, and chapters with come soon!


	4. The Morning of A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day with Leon and Hop living together as CgL. Leon is loving his day with Hop, until he has an accident with his shirt.

Leon woke up to the alarm that he had set on his phone. He got up to use the bathroom, before waking up Hop. Leon picked him up and took him to his nursery. Leon laid Hop down in his crib while he got a few things together. Leon pulled a yamper themed onesie out of Hop's closet and hung it next to the changing station. The onesie had long sleeves with a mitten attachment that you could button open or closed. It also had long legs that ended in built in socks. It also had a yamper tail and an embroidered hood with a yamper face on it. Once Leon had everything ready, he moved Hop to his changing table. Hop was still a little groggy, so he was fairly easy to deal with while Leon changed his nappy and got him dressed for the day. However Leon remembered something he had forgotten the night before. 

Using Hop's morning wood as a distraction, Leon lubed Hop up and quickly stretched him. Leon remembered Hop only liked to wet his nappies, and to help make sure it stayed that way, Leon bought a special buttplug just for Hop to wear in his nappy. The plug would also help keep Hop stretched out for their adult play time. So once Hop was properly stretched, he slipped the plug in while letting Hop cum. After quickly cleaning him up, Leon got Hop ready for the day. Once Hop was nice and dressed, Leon took him downstairs and placed him in his special highchair. Leon started by warming up one of the bottles he had prepared for Hop before the move. He quickly made himself a bowl of cereal as the milk heated. Once done, he tested the temperature, making sure it wasn't too hot. Before he gave it to Hop, Leon fastened the mittens to keep Hop's hands from getting too hot from the bottle.

Leon sat down and watched as Hop hungrily sucked on his bottle. Leon smiled as he ate. However, little did Hop know that the milk he was guzzling down had come from Leon himself. Another preparation Leon had made was based off a post he had read on the ageplay site. It was about pills that were made with berry extract. One of the pills, when consumed, would cause the taker to lose control of their bladder, and the other would cause men to lactate. It also said that the milk produced by the pill taker would be twice as nutritious as regular breast milk. Leon hoped that Hop would have fun with the effects of the pills. Another good thing about the pills was that the shop owner told Leon that if he ever needed more to just call the store and they would deliver it. So that was taken care of for the foreseeable future. Leon had already been taking his pills for several days, and all the milk he had collected had Hop's pill mixed into it. So now, it was a matter of when the pill would kick in for Hop.

Once Leon finished his breakfast, he quickly cleaned his dishes and set them out to dry. Hop had finished his bottle, so Leon quickly cleaned it as well. Since all the dishes were done, Leon picked up Hop and took him into the living room. Leon laid Hop down on the couch next to him. He grabbed the remote and turned on the telly to the morning news. Hop was laying on his back, head in Leon's lap, sucking away on his dummy. Leon lowered the volume a bit, but kept it still loud enough to hear. He put his feet up on a foot rest as he relaxed into watching the news. However, he took glances at Hop every so often to keep an eye on him. Hop had fallen back asleep. The news mentioned thing here and there. The weather came on and was gone. Soon however, Leon was snapped away from the telly as he heard Hop starting to fuss. Hop was close to crying as he wiggled in place. Leon placed a hand on Hop's stomach and began rubbing soft circle on it, while also whispering to him. 

Soon Hop calmed down and started to relax, falling back asleep. Once he felt Hop was thoroughly consoled, he placed a hand on Hop's nappy. The pill had probably upset his stomach a bit, as it had done to Leon when he first took his. Remembering he still needed to take his, he quickly dashed to the kitchen and took one. As he returned, Hop had turned on his stomach and was sleeping peacefully, so Leon just sat next to his head. As shows flew by, Leon made sure to check Hop's nappy after every show. Around 11 o'clock, Hop had soaked his nappy, and was in need of a change. So Leon carried him up to his nursery, causing him to wake up as they assended the stairs. Hop let Leon change his nappy, before they both headed back down stairs. Leon had undid the mittens on Hop's hands so he could do things while he wasn't regressed. However around 11:30, Hop noticed something with Leon's shirt. Leon had started to leak.

"Lee? Is something wrong?" Hop asked, concerned.

"Oh… um… I'm leaking… breast milk." Leon answered with a blush. "I saw an ad for some pills on the website and bought them… I also bought some for you, to help with your nappy. I mixed it in the milk you drank earlier… the milk was also from me."

Hop blushed as he listened, but he was also starting to get hungry again… "Can I drink it?" Hop asked with his cheeks a deep red. Leon, with a blush just as deep, nodded as he lifted his shirt. Hop crawled into Leon's lap, and latched onto Leon's left nipple. Hop began to suck like he did to his dummy or bottle. As he did, Leon's fresh, warm breast milk filled Hop's mouth. Leon supported Hop as he drank, humming and cooing at Hop as he did. This was exactly what Leon had wanted, and exactly how Leon envisioned it. However, Leon hadn't noticed until Hop started feeding, that his chest was tender and tight. The relief he felt as Hop sucked was nice, but soon Hop had finished off the one side. So Hop moved around a bit so he could start sucking on the other. Leon didn't expect this, but as Hop feed, Leon felt a warmth slowly grow on his leg. He looked down at Hop to make sure he hadn't leaked, instead, Hop had simply wet his nappy while sitting on Leon's knee. Once Hop had finished off the last of Leon's fresh milk, it was finally time for lunch. 

"Are you still hungry, Hopscotch? You drank all my milk, and I don't need you getting a tummy ache now, do we?" Leon asked as he picked up Hop as he stood. Having put his dummy back in his mouth, he nodded. "Are you sure?" Leon asked as he set Hop down in his highchair. Hop nodded again. He liked Leon's milk and wanted more. Leon simply shook his head as he went to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of milk. He made himself a sandwich while he kept an eye on the bottle. Once it was ready, he checked the temperature before giving it to Hop. He fixed the mittens before giving him the bottle. Hop slowly sucked on the bottle as he had already eaten a lot. Leon ate his sandwich as he watched Hop. When they were both done, Leon did the dishes before taking Hop out of his highchair. He turned the telly in the living room off before he picked Hop up off the floor.

Using the snapped flap on the back of his onesie, Leon peaked into Hop's nappy. Hop made a sleepy whine at the feeling of his nappy being pulled away from his bum. Once Leon had checked, he placed it back and closed up the snaps. Hop was going to need a change after his nap. So Leon continued to his room. He laid Hop on the bed before climbing on himself. He turned the telly on, and turned down it's volume like he had done downstairs. However both of them ended up taking a nap by the time the evening news came on. When they both had woken up, Leon took Hop to his nursery to change his nappy. He came back to his room to turn off his telly, as Hop stood at his nursery door sucking on his dummy. As Leon walked back towards him, Hop made grabby hands at Leon to pick him up. Leon picked him up, and gave him a couple of quick kisses all over his cheeks, making Hop giggle. They went downstairs and set up in the kitchen. Leon started warming up a bottle as well as a meal for himself. Repeating the process from earlier, Hop hungrily sucked down his bottle as Leon ate his food. However, this time Leon noticed Hop face contort for a bit as he paused in his drinking.

"Are you ok, Hopscotch?" Leon asked before taking another bite.

"Mn… I started wetting without needing to." Hop said before going back to his bottle.

"That's probably that special milk making you feel like a baby again." Leon says smiling before taking another bite. Hop could only blush. Had the pill Leon had given him in his milk really worked? It did for Leon, so why not him. He blushed thinking about, and continued to suck down his bottle. Once both of them were finished eating, Leon did the dishes, before taking Hop into the living room. They watched the telly until it was time for bed. So Leon carried Hop up to his nursery before setting him down. Leon grabbed his pajamas and a nighttime nappy, but he wasn't going to change him in the nursery. Leon was going to give Hop a bath. So while warming the water in the tub, he stripped Hop down and bent him over the toilet. Leon wanted to make sure that Hop wasn't going to have problems with messing in his nappy, so he gave him an enema. Hop was a little scared, but knew exactly why Leon was doing it. So once he was empty, it was time to take a bath. Leon sat Hop down in the tub. Hop thought that he was going to bathe himself, but Leon had other ideas. As Hop tried to get up, Leon just put his hand on Hop's shoulders.

"No, no. Baby boy is going to have a bath with his big brother." Leon said as he stood up. He slipped himself down and then climbed in with Hop. Leon had bought an extra long shower head extension, so he could still use the shower head without having to use it at odd angles. He soaked Hop with warm water before soaking himself. He pulled Hop into his naked lap as he lathered Hop's hair. For each step, Leon did the same one to himself after doing it for Hop. Once they were both clean, it was time to get dressed for bed. Leon got out and dried himself off and wrapped his hair in a towel. He quickly slipped on his boxer briefs and sleep pants, before helping Hop out of the tub. He dried Hop off entirely with the other towel. Now it was time to dress Hop for bed. Having Hop take the same stance over the toilet as before, Leon placed the buttplug back in. Having had it in all day, Hop was still nicely stretched making it easy to insert with a generous amount of lube.

Next was Hop's nappy, which Leon put on him while he was still standing, just not bent over the toilet. With his protection on, Leon took him into his bedroom and helped him into his pajamas. Hop climbed into bed while Leon cleaned up the mess in the bathroom, giving his hair time to dry. Once he was done, he hung up the towel to dry and brushed his hair. With him finally ready for bed, he slipped under the covers next to sleeping Hop, who snuggled up to him once he scenced his warmth. And it wasn't long before Leon fell asleep holding his precious baby boy in his arms.


	5. Baby Goes Out For Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon takes Hop out for a fun day in Wyndon!

The next morning, Leon woke up to his alarm again, but this time he woke to tender breasts. He quickly used the bathroom, before waking up Hop. This morning, Leon picked out a cute long sleeve onesie for Hop. It was a sky blue, with a scene of wooloo rolling in a green, sunny field. Leon slipped on a pair of plastic pants on Hop before dressing him in the onesie. Turning back to Hop's closet, Leon pulled out a pair of overalls and slipped Hop into them. Before picking him up, he slipped a pair of socks on Hop's feet. So with Hop changed and dressed, Leon took him downstairs. After securing him in his highchair, Leon started on warming a bottle of milk. He also put some muffins in the toaster as he fixed himself some eggs. Once the bottle was ready, he slipped a cozy on it to keep Hop's hands safe as he drank. After Leon plated his food, he grabbed some of the clean bottles from the drainer and a milking machine.

Well technically it wasn't a machine, since it used a small hand pump to create the suction. So while he ate, Leon milked himself, filling up two bottles for each breast. Hop watched as he sucked away at his bottle. Once they were finished eating, Leon did the dishes, setting them aside to dry once clean. After getting Hop out of his highchair, Leon took him back up stairs and laid him on the bed. He laid there and watched as Leon got dressed for the day. Leon had planned to take Hop out to see how he would react to being babied in public, and he explained it to him while getting dressed and packing Hop's nappy bag. Hop wasn't extremely excited about this plan, but he knew that his big bro would make sure to never push him too hard. So the two set out for the day. Leon brought out his Dragapult, Whiskey, to help with directions. At this point, it was normal for the people of Wyndon to see Leon with one of his pokemon walking down the street. Although, the ladies of Wyndon thought it was so nurturing of him to spend time with his baby brother.

He just wanted to take Hop out to have some fun. So to start off the day, they went to go see a movie that Hop had told Leon about. No one else wanted or was too busy to see it with him, so Leon was going to. When Leon first looked it up, he didn't know if he would enjoy it as much as Hop did, but by the end the two brothers had some good laughs. And as the movie let out, the two headed to get lunch. Leon knew of a place that made great street food at great prices… at least for Wyndon that is. Hop ordered fish and chips, and Leon ordered a hamburger with chips. Only a few bites in Hop had to agree with Leon's statement of 'It's like a home cooked meal and street food all in one!'. After they were finished with their lunch, Leon took them to the park. By the time they got there, Hop was in need of a change. So they went to the park's public restrooms. Once Leon had Hop's wet nappy off, Hop had a different problem. He quickly pulled his plug and used the toilet he was stood over. Leon was surprised at how Hop reacted, but helped him once he needed it. Once Hop was in a fresh new nappy, the two decided to sit and relax on a bench in the shade.

Once they were settled on the bench, Hop took a short nap while leaning on Leon. Various people happened upon them while they sat there, and a few took pictures of them to post to social media. Apparently, those posts caught the attention of a certain gym leader, however, Leon and Hop didn't know that. So once Hop woke up, the two went back to Leon's apartment. He knew that Hop was probably getting tired of being out in public, so it was time to go home. On the way back, Hop noticed a bunch of women fawn over seeing the two together, and it was making him jealous. Leon _IS_ _HIS_ big brother! Leon _IS IN LOVE WITH HIM_! _LEON IS HIS!_ However despite his jealousy, he was also feeling sad. Leon noticed him acting a bit off, so he pulled him off to the side. Leon saw the signs he was close to regressing. So Leon pulled out his dummy from his nappy bag and put it to his lips. He took it willingly. Next Leon clipped it to his onesie, before turning to pick him up piggyback style. Hop simply latched onto his neck and nuzzled into the back of him. Whiskey and Leon quickened their pace, in hopes of getting home sooner.

Once they were home, Leon put Hop down at the door, and they took off their shoes. They changed into something more comfortable since the rest of the day was going to be spent at the apartment. Hop simply swapped his overalls for sweatpants, and Leon changed into an old shirt and sweatpants. However, Leon could feel his chest growing uncomfortable as he sat down with Hop on the couch. He noticed Hop staring at his chest, and felt his heart skip a beat. However, Hop had something else in mind.

"Leeeeeeeee?" Hop said in a voice he hadn't used in years. Leon turned to him, pulling him close.

"Yes, Hopscotch?" He said with a soft smile on his face.

"Can I have some milk again?" Hop asked as he laid his cheek on Leon's shoulder. Leon felt a hand slip up under his shirt. Leon realized he ment breastfeeding. Leon blushed at the thought, but couldn't deny his baby boy.

"Sure, Hopscotch. Just let me get in a comfy position." Leon said, as he rolled up his shirt up before laying down on the couch. Hop crawled on top of him, resting his head on Leon's chest. He started drinking, releaving the discomfort for Leon. He had only used his hands or the milking machine to releave himself, but with Hop, it felt different. As Hop continued to drink, Leon felt himself slowly growing hard. He didn't know why this didn't happen yesterday, but he didn't really care. He just hoped it wouldn't interrupt the breastfeeding. However, Leon didn't expect Hop to start grinding on him. They looked at each other after he started. Hop gave a cheeky smile around Leon's nipple as he continued. Once he was done with one side, he switched to the other. Leon was feeling the affects of Hop on his body way too much. So much stimulation at the same time. Leon was slowly getting lost in Hop's rhythm. It isn't until he's actually cumming in his pants that he realized Hop had finished feeding… and had a smug, satisfied look on his face. Leon simply took the pillow from under his head and covered his face. 

"Sorry, Lee. It just felt really good." Hop said, using his baby talk to say it. Leon just laid there in his embarrassment. However, he eventually got up to change clothes. After that, they just lounged on the couch. Eventually, Leon made himself some food and warmed a bottle for Hop. The two were tired from their day out, and decided to head to bed early. They took a bath together and got ready for bed. Leon put Hop to bed and climbed in next to him, after cleaning up. However before falling asleep, Leon got a text from one of the gym leaders saying, 'I hope you don't mind, but I wanna stop by tomorrow while I'm in Wyndon. See you then.' Leon tucked that into the back of his mind as he fell asleep.


	6. Mama Comes For A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Hop get a surpize guest come visit them before nap time, and some frisky fun happens after that... and before bathtime!

The next morning started as the previous ones did, Leon got up, got dressed, and woke up Hop to change him. Today, Leon dressed Hop in a regular, short sleeved onesie. The onesie was designed to look like Leon's champion jersey. Thankfully Leon still had a pair of shorts from when he was younger, that fit Hop perfectly. Hop blushed at the outfit, as Leon showed him off to himself in the mirror before heading downstairs. Leon made himself breakfast as he heated Hop's bottle. Hop sucked it down as Leon ate. At this point Hop was getting used to having no control over his wetting. He still shivered every time he wet his nappy though. It made Leon laugh. Once they had finished breakfast, Leon cleaned the dishes and took his pill, before taking hop into the living room. Leon turned to the news again as Hop fell asleep sitting in his lap. Leon tried his best to not move a muscle as he slept.

  
  


Around ten o'clock, Hop woke up and started breastfeeding. Hop loved the warmth and taste of Leon's fresh milk. However, Leon's nipples have started to become quite sensitive because of the milking. Thankfully, this time Leon was able to control himself while Hop fed. As lunchtime came around, Leon checked Hop to see if he needed a change, which he did. So, Leon took Hop upstairs to change his soaked nappy for a fresh one. Taking him straight to his highchair, Leon started on Lunch, making something for himself and warming a bottle for Hop. The two ate and when they were done, Leon did the dishes. After he dried off his hands, he took Hop out of his highchair. While taking Hop upstairs for his nap, the doorbell rang. Leon was confused a bit as to who it could be, but remember the text from last night. So, Leon took Hop to his crib and laid him down for his nap. Leon covered him with a blanket he had slept with before Hop moved in. The blanket smelled like him so Hop didn't fuss when he was put down.

  
  


Leon closed the door as quietly as he could, before heading to the front door. When he opened it, he was surprised to find Melony on the other side. He let her in and led her to the living room, all while doing small talk. It wasn't until they sat down on the couch that Leon finally asked his question.

"So why the sudden visit, Melony? It's a little uncommon for you to come see me at my apartment." He asks, trying to cover his internal panic.

"Well, I saw some pictures with you and your baby boy in the park." She winked as she emphasized  _ baby boy _ . She also unzipped her sweater jacket to reveal a design Leon had seen on the forum. His panic faded at the sight, knowing he was in like-minded company. "I thought I would come to make sure you two were ok. You're eating well, drinking enough, getting enough sleep?" She asked with her motherly concern. Leon had become used to this treatment from her. She was practically a second mother to him at this point. 

"Melony, thank you for the concern, but we're fine. I've been trying to cook more at home, and Hop is loving it here so far." Leon smiled with his statement. However at this point, Leon's rotomphone started buzzing. It was Hop's baby monitor. "Excuse me. I need to go check on Hop." He got up and quickly walked up stairs. He tried to be quiet just in case the monitor was going off from Hop moving in his sleep. However, when he opened the door, Hop was sitting up in his crib. "Hey baby boy. What's wrong?" All Hop did was make grabby hands at Leon. He smiled sweetly at his baby brother as he picked him up and went back downstairs. He sat back where he was sitting, and held a sleeping Hop in his lap. He turned to Melony, who had a knowing look on her face. "W-what's with that expression?"

"I see you're being quite the good older brother… or should I call you his daddy." She smiled sweetly and giggled. Leon went red in the face at the taunt, but he felt so relieved to know he didn't have to hide his secret from some of his friends and colleagues.

"I can only hope so." He said looking down at his baby brother fondly. "I'm just glad I could be here for him now… in hopes of making up for my past ignorance." He slowly started to rub Hop's back as he felt Hop's telling squirms. It didn't help that he felt a heat spread on his thigh under Hop's crotch. Leon looked to Melony, seeing her 'It's so cute!' face as she watched them. However, she soon sighed and stood. Zipping up her jacket, she looked Leon in the face.

"If you need anything, and I mean anything, you have my number. Don't be a stranger." She walked over to Leon and stopped him from getting up. "You two have fun and stay safe." Was all she had left to say before kissing Leon on the top of his head. She left after giving Hop a kiss on the cheek and a light hug to Leon. After that, Leon felt tired. So after locking his front door, He took Hop up to their bed and they took a proper nap.

After waking up from their nap, Leon checked Hop's nappy. Hop still groggy, moaned around his dummy. He had a wet dream during his nap, and had made quite the mess in his nappy. Leon took him into his nursery and laid him down on the cot that sat against the wall. It was a comfy little cot with plastic sheets on it. Leon had it in the nursery for this exact situation. He stripped Hop down to his nappy, before stripping him of that too. Leon started to clean him up, until he got to Hop's erection and the sticky mess around it. As Leon wiped him down, Hop started squirming and whining around his dummy.

"Hopscotch. What's wrong, baby boy?" Leon asked as his hand stilled. However, at the mention of the words 'baby boy', Leon felt Hop twitch in his hand. He realized Hop was going to need more attention then he originally thought. He leaned forward giving the boy a kiss on his forehead. "Does this feel good, baby boy? You like it when Daddy cleans your cock?" Leon asked as he whispered into Hop's ear. Hop nodded furiously as his squirming got more desperate. Leon could feel how much Hop was starting to twitch in his hand as he continued stroking him. "Are you gonna cum for Daddy?" Leon asked as he sat back up. Hop responded with a hurried nod, before his body tensed. Hop's cum covered his stomach, Leon wiping it up quickly before tossing the dirty wipe. He quickly put a new nappy on Hop before his body decided it needed to clean itself. So once Hop was fully dressed again, Leon took him into the kitchen to eat.

Leon ate some heated up leftovers, that he had almost forgotten about in his fridge from the beginning of the week before, and Hop drank one of his bottles. Leon was surprised when Hop gave a fairly big sigh when he finally peed. Once the two had eaten, Leon did the dishes as Hop laid on the couch. When Leon was done with the dishes, he joined Hop on the couch. As Leon laid down, Hop crawled up him, pushing up his shirt and latched onto one of Leon's nipples.

"Woah there, Hopscotch." He shivered as Hop sucked. "You still aren't full? Or are y-you…" he lightly moans as he could feel his cock start to twitch. "Or are you f-felling frisky?" He ask as he finally looked at Hop. Hop's face looked innocent at first glance, but the mischief in his golden eyes was unmistakable. Leon knew where this was going to go, but he figured he should wait til Hop was done feeding. As Hop continued to suck, Leon's face grew hotter and hotter. Hop had finally drained his left pec, and had moved on to his right. By the time Hop was finished feeding, Leon was at full mass, and didn't want to end up with a huge mess to clean up afterwards. So as he stood, Leon tuned off the telly before grabbing his baby brother. He took him straight to the bathroom. After doing his routine to strip Hop, Leon finally stripped, taking a shaky breath as his erection hit the air of the bathroom. As Leon walked over to the tube, Hop watched as Leon's cock bounced as he walked. "I see you watching my cock, baby boy. Is it that mesmerizing, or are you that hungry for it?" He teased as stepped into the bathtub.

"Why are we in here without water? Aren't we gonna take a bath together?" Hop asked as he turned around in Leon's lap. Hop squeaked at the sudden grasp on his rear, while also being pulled close to his big brother.

"Not tonight. I know this might not be the most comfortable place to do this, but it will mean less mess to clean when we're done." Leon answered, but this only confused Hop, until the hands on his cheeks moved to a different set. Pulling his baby boy into a kiss, Leon started soft and slow, waiting for Hop to understand what he had in mind. And it didn't take long for him to do so. Soon their tounges danced together in heated pace, as Leon began to play with the hole he had plugged for the past few days. Slowly increasing the size, as it appeared Hop had made sure to get himself used to being stretched out for his Daddy. As they broke for air, Leon whispered into Hop's ear, "I wonder… is this what you had in mind when you were feeding from me?" All Hop could do was whine and shake his head as an answer. It hadn't taken Leon long to spread him wide enough for two fingers, and not long after to find his prostate. However, they didn't really expect Hop to squirt on them when a strong spasm ran through him.

The look on Hop's face was priceless, he was both so embarrassed and yet so turned on at the same time. So once Leon could comfortably fit three fingers in Hop's entrance, he laid him flat on the floor of the tube. Using his hands to cradle Hop's waist, Leon gave Hop a tender kiss as he slowly slid inside him. Hop's moans filled the bathroom as Leon slowly sunk his cock deep inside Hop. Once Leon had fully sheathed himself, a strong shiver ran down Hop's spine causing him to squirt piss all over his stomach and chest, and Leon could feel what it did to him.

"Are you ready… Hopscotch?" Leon asked, making shallow thrusts into his baby brother.

Hop moaned at the nickname. "Please Big Brother, I need you…" he whined, thrusting back against his brother. "I need you to fuck me real good, Lee." Leon blushed at the forward vulgar way Hop spoke, but was also turned on at the thought of being the first and only man Hop would ever say that to. Taking a deep breath and pausing for a second to calm himself a bit, He slowly started his thrusts, setting a tender pace. Sweet moans filled the tiled walls, as Leon's thrusts started to speed up. Since it was his first time, Hop was soon overwhelmed with pleasure and unable to speak coherently, but he was able to moan out Leon's name. Each of Leon's thrusts sent glorious tingles down Hop's spine. He was never able to get a sensation like this from a dildo or his fingers, and he would never have to use them again, if Leon had anything to say about it.

It didn't take long for both of them started to fill the bathroom with noise with both their mouths and their skin. As Leon began to speed up his pace further, he enjoyed every time he sent a powerful jolt up his baby brother's spine. With each jolt, his body tensed, giving Leon a good squeeze, but the sensation also causes Hop to uncontrollably squirt himself with more piss. It wasn't long before a small puddle had formed around Hop's torso. With every second their connection continued, the two grew closer and closer to the edge. However, Hop's orgasm came faster then Leon expected. As Hop's body tensed in it's orgasmic bliss, he covered his stomach with cum before emptying the entire contents of his bladder. Leon took the chance to let go slightly, and started to thrust as fast as he could. And once he was about to jump off, he pulled out and covered Hop's face with his load.

As they came down from their orgasmic highs, Leon pulled Hop into his lap and started to wash away the evidence. He rinsed off Hop entirely before himself, and then started their regular bathing routine. At the end of their bath, Leon let Hop lay in the tube while he got a night nappy and his pj's. Once both were dressed and mess was clean, Hop laid next to Leon, the two staring into each others eyes.

"I love you, Lee… and I'm glad… my first was with you." Hop says before snuggling into the arms of his strong older brother.

"I love you too, Hopscotch. And I'm glad I get to be your Daddy." Leon said as he nuzzled his face into Hop's soft hair. The two fell asleep cuddled in each others arms.


	7. Time To Get To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Leon and Hop to return to work. But that won't keep them from being close.

The rest of their week off went by in a flash. The time they spent together cherished, however, they both knew this was coming. Leon explained his morning routine to Hop the day before, outlining his schedule so Hop wouldn't be thrusted into it without warning. To Leon's surprise, Hop's original morning routine lined us well with Leon's, although Hop just woke up a bit later then he did. So before they went to bed that night, Leon made sure Hop's nappy bag was thoroughly packed, and all that was left to do was to go to bed. With all their alarms set, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Leon got up to his first alarm, getting dressed and setting out for his normal morning run. Thirty minutes later Hop's alarm went off, and he got up. He went into his nursery and gathered up his clothes and a clean nappy. Stripping himself of his soaked night-time nappy, he started to wipe himself down. He and Leon had practiced how he was supposed to clean himself properly, if Leon wasn't available to change him. So once that was done, Hop stepped into the shower and started washing himself. It didn't take him long before he started to play with his morning wood. It certainly got a chuckle out of Leon as he walked in on Hop cumming against the shower wall and moaning his name. After the initial embarrassment, the two bantered at one another as one dressed and the other stripped. 

Once his nappy was in place, Hop pulled on a onesie styled like a black polo shirt. He snaps up the crotch and pulls on his trousers. From the outside, Hop looked very professional and fit for the job. Leon commented on how cute his 'little poke-professor" looked as he stepped out of the shower. Hop couldn't help but blush. Once Leon was dressed except for his coat, he and Hop ate breakfast. Hop sucked on his bottle, while Leon ate eggs and toast. As Leon ate, he pumped the milk that had collected over the night. He collected it in a pop-top bottle, so Hop could drink it on their way to the tower. Once they were finished eating, Leon rinsed the dishes before putting them in his dishwasher, since he only hand washed dishes if he had the time. Going upstairs, Leon grabbed his coat and went into Hop's nursery. Checking the contents of his nappy bag, Leon grabbed anything that needed replacing, before heading downstairs. They were finally ready to leave, and in record time!

As they entered the tower, one of the girls at the front desk handed Leon Hop's keycard. Leon explained that he wanted Hop to be able to anywhere if he wanted to, with some… exceptions. Hop understood. Once they reached the top floor, Leon took Hop to his office. Hop was amazed at the fact Leon had downsized his office just for him. Hop was excited to get to work, and with a door connecting the lab and the living space, Hop could go in whenever he needed it. So with everything set up, Leon left Hop to get started with their separate days.

Leon's day started the same as always, as he read though the notes Oleana made about any papera he needed to read through. She started doing this to help Leon get through the reading and signing process faster. It wasn't that he was bad at reading or anything, but many of the legal terms stumped him while reading. With these notes, he could get through paperwork a lot faster then he used to, and could comment on things before he would sign it. Leon was becoming quite the business man. As the day went on, he only battled one trainer before lunch came around. As lunch hit, Leon informed Oleana that he was going to be out for lunch and to hold any appointments. With that done, he went into the living area. Shedding his red overcoat, he started making himself something to eat, as well as, heating up a bottle for Hop.

Hop's day started with calling and talking with Sonia. She sent over everything that he was to work on for the next few days, most of the work being checking charts and data for their next research paper. So once Hop got to work, the morning went by, and he was able to enjoy his warmth without having to worry about Sonia asking questions. He slowly sucked down the fresh milk Leon had pumped for him that morning. However, once he had finished it, he looked to the clock to see it was only ten o'clock. He kept watch on the clock as he continued his tasks. However, it was his nappy that stopped him before his stomach did. Hop saved and minimized what he was working on before heading into the living space. He used the supplies Leon had hidden in the space to change his nappy in the bathroom. As he came out of the bathroom, he noticed Leon making himself lunch. He sat down at the table where Leon handed him his freshly warmed bottle.

Leon ate his lunch as Hop sucked down his bottle. Leon was enjoying his new work routine. Once he cleaned up after himself, Leon took Hop to the couch. Taking off his linen scarf, he unbuttoned his shirt, stopping where it was tucked in. He uncovered his chest, showing off how much his chest had swelled with milk, his nipples leaking at the phantom touch of Hop's mouth. It didn't take long for Hop to latch on, gulping down the fresh milk spilling into his mouth. Hop had gotten used to stuffing himself with breast milk before his nap, and today was going to be no different. Once one side was spent, he switched to the other. Leon sighed at the relief Hop gave him as he sucked on his swollen tit. It wasn't long before all the milk was drained, and Hop started to get sleepy. Leon carried Hop to the small bed, he slipped off his shoes before laying him down comfortably. Leon pulled out a wooloo stuffy that smelled like Leon. The wooloo was a limited run plush where it was dressed up like a charizard.

Hop snuggled into it as he fell asleep. Leon set a timer on his rotomphone to come and wake up Hop. He kissed Hop's forehead before headed to the bathroom to straighten up. As he left the room he turned off the lights, the only light in the room coming from a nightlight on the side table next to the bed. Leon spent the time reading through a different set of paperwork. Once the timer went off, Leon woke Hop from his nap, checking his nappy. Thankfully he wasn't too wet. So Hop got up, and the two of them got back to work. Leon got back to his paperwork, and Hop back to his data.

The rest of the day wasn't really eventual for either of them. Hop only had to change his nappy one more time before they left for the day. On their way home, Leon picked up dinner for himself, while Hop took side glances at Leon's chest as they walked.

Hop had started to notice when Leon's chest was getting full of milk. Mainly that his shirt and coat fit a bit tighter as they got fuller. However, once they got home, Leon changed into some comfortable clothes and Hop simply took off his pants. Leon heated Hop's bottle before he started eating. Repeating the steps from that morning, Leon put the dishes in the dishwasher, once they were done eating. Leon took Hop up into the bathroom after eating. They stripped and climbed into the tub. Leon laid down, and Hop sat in his lap. As Hop drank from his pecs, Leon started to stroke himself and Hop. Hop's moans felt amazing reverberating around his nipple. It didn't take long before Leon was just completely too eager to get inside Hop, and Hop didn't mind. Since the buttplug kept Hop loose and lubed up, Leon entered Hop with ease. Taking Hop's hips, Leon began to thrust up into Hop as he continued to drink from Leon's chest.

Leon made sure Hop wasn't shaken too much, since that could easily cause a bad end to their fun. Once Leon was drained, Hop sat up letting any and all sounds of his pleasure fill the air. Leon got off on the sounds Hop made. Every single moan, gasp, "ah!", "oh! Fu-!" and so on, fueled Leon's orgasmic fire that was building. It didn't help that with every squirt of piss that came from Hop, felt like a miniature orgasm all it's own. It wasn't long before Hop was warning Leon that he was close, and to be honest, so was Leon. It wasn't much more before they both erupted. Hop all over Leon's stomach, and Leon deep inside Hop. And Hop was loving every sensation of Leon helping him clean up. Once the two were clean, Leon helped Hop replace the buttplug and put on a night time nappy. Once the two were dressed, Leon cleaned up the mess and Hop crawled into bed. With the mess clean, Leon climbed in bed with him. The two talked about their day before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Their lives had changed so much, but Arceus be damned if they weren't both extremely happy with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It was very fun to write! And maybe stick around for some RaiHop in the future? Maybe? Might have to do with the Cownd Tundra? Maybe? you didn't hear that from me!
> 
> Anyway! I'm really having fun exploring ageplay as a dynamic and how I feel about it in reference to sex.


End file.
